Too beautiful
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: What kinda' man lays his hands on the woman he loves calls her "Angel" and shows no remorse,and the blood he covers her body in bruises and scars you don't understand just how beautiful you are


hey this is fan fiction this to my best friend Aliyah

~aka the girl crying inside**  
**

** _What kinda' man lays _**  
**_ his hands on the woman he loves  
_**

****_ Tori?! Beck yelled , what is this mess! __  
_

_i i was just about to clean it up , she whimpered  
_

_i come home all i want is a clean house and a beautiful wife , but all i have is you! he screamed at her  
_

_ then leave! she screams back  
_

_ WHACK! .. he hit her  
_

_ **calls her "Angel" **  
_

_**** *5 HOURS LATER*  
_

_I'm so sorry angel , please forgive me he says , kissing her forehead hugging her a little to tight  
_

_she nods , not wanting to start another fight but cry's silent tears  
_

_**and shows no remorse,  
and the blood,**_

_What is wrong with you! you stupid bitch! , he yells . drunk .  
_

_ nothing , im sorry she whispers . scared .  
_

_my life would be great if you weren't here but now all i have is you , you stupid bitch!  
_

_ please just leave me be she whispers  
_

_ Anger flashes through his face , he push's her to the ground  
_

_ and she says nothing  
_

_he grabs her by her hair and yanks and yanks , till she cries out STOP IT!  
_

_then he gets on the ground himself and punch's and kicks her till blood surrounds her . but she not dead  
_

_ **he covers her body in bruises and scars**  
_

_She wakes up hours later to find blood , bruises and scars all on her body as she looks down at herself she sobs and sobs asking , why _

_**you don't understand just how beautiful  
you are ,you are too beautiful  
your heart, I want something more  
**_

_Tori! come here let me see that beautiful face of yours Andre yelled  
_

_she smiles sadly and turns away saying im not beautiful , don't lie to me  
_

_**Those shades of blue  
on that face of yours**  
_

_****She in the bath room putting on make up , cover up that is hiding all the sides on her face the ones that aren't her skin color  
_

_**Hide the smile that beats in your chest**  
_

_****She doesn't smile anymore the beast beated it out of her  
_

_**when he's done with her beating  
He just stands a side**_

_**Wipes the sweat from his brow**_

_****He kicks her one last time , wiping the sweat off his face a smear of her blood on his face  
_

_**and yells over her cries**_

_she starts to sob the pain taking over her  
_

_**"You don't know what I've been through!"  
he yells and says  
"You don't know what I've done for you"  
and hits her again.**  
_

_**** Seeing her cry usually made the man sad but he changed he doesn't have feelings , He gets angry again and starts yelling _

_ "you don't know what i been through!" and says "you dont know what ive done for you!"  
_

_and with that kicks her , steps over her and leaves  
_

_**you are too beautiful  
your heart, I want something more  
Those shades of blue  
on that face of yours  
Hide the smile that beats in your chest**  
_

_****He did what!? i kill him, jade said getting up starting to leave before a emotionless tori grabs her arm  
_

_No jade you cant save me she whispers  
_

_watch me , jade said more angry , How can you say those things?! he beats you half to death  
_

_Because jade im already dead tori replies , no more tears she's just emotionless  
_

_**She stands in the mirror,  
She looks less alive.**  
_

_****He's at work or so he say's he is , she walks upstairs but this time not avoiding the mirror , she looks at her reflection _

_and shivers . " i look dead" she thought , " i wish i was" i little part of her says  
_

_**She looks less alive.  
She lifts up her shirt  
to see she has five  
Branded fingers on her side.**  
_

_****She's still in the mirror , feeling a little more brave she lifts up her shirt and see's 5 fingers on her side  
_

_how did i let it get to this she said , i don't know but let me stop it .. please jade said  
_

_how did you get in?  
_

_you left the door unlocked , But can i save you? jade asked  
_

_ she takes one last look at herself and nods  
_

_**She's feeling it all now  
But she doesn't cry  
She doesn't cry**_

_ Tori in a car with jade heading someplace , he'll never find her were he'll never hurt her again and this time she doesn't cry . she's to strong now  
_

_**you are too beautiful  
your heart, I want something more  
Those shades of blue  
on that face of yours  
Hide the smile that beats in your chest**  
_

_**** tori? i know you used to think i hated you in high school but honestly i treated you like that because i loved you jade confessed  
_

_Tori looked around puzzled , but i know you don't feel anything .. jade continued  
_

_I love you tori whispered  
_

_what?  
_

_tori walked the short distance to jade and closed it pushing her lips to jades  
_

_and that kiss she felt safe and at home  
_

_ she pulled away , "take off your shirt" tori demand  
_

_are you sure? , tori you just got away jade said  
_

_im finally home , here with you . please tori begged  
_

_ i wont let anyone hurt you i swear , i will be you home jade said kissing her  
_


End file.
